boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring
Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring is an animated fantasy comedy film starring Tom and Jerry. Produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Turner Entertainment Company Inc. Plot Summary In a haunted and creepy-looking mansion, Tom chases Jerry as usual while breaking everything in the mansion. Meanwhile in the basement, a wizard named Chip is making a magical potion. He uses his magic ring to make his potion, until he realizes that it doesn't work. Chip checks the milk carton that he used on the portion, but there is no substitution for the milk of a cow that lives in Calcutta. Later, Tom ends up being thrown into the basement and Chip orders him to guard his magic ring while he goes to Calcutta to milk a cow; if Tom does a good job, he'll be rewarded with a big juicy salmon but if not, Chip warns that "there will one less kitty to clean up after around here", meaning that Tom will be kicked out of the mansion for good. Chip leaves for Calcutta by using his motorcycle, leaving Tom to guard the ring in the basement. Unbeknownst to Tom, an interested Jerry finds the ring while climbing the table and puts it on his head, wearing it like a crown. Jerry runs out of the house, and Tom frantically attempts to find him so he can get the ring back. After losing Tom, Jerry attempts to get the ring removed by going to a jewelry store owned by a diamond cutter. However, the store is closed and the owner has left to get some lunch. Tom sneaks into the store and disguises himself as a worker, using his tail for a mustache and attempting to help Jerry get the ring off, but meets with no success. He fails as well and he blows his cover when his mustache—and his tail—fall off, revealing his true identity. Tom chases Jerry throughout the store, and soon, the diamond cutter returns. Tom destroys the store and ends up getting chased away by the owner. Jerry runs off into a fortune-teller home, where an Irish dog Butch and Droopy are residing in. After seeing how lovely Jerry's ring looks, and including the fact that Jerry wants it removed, Butch attempts to pull it off, but fails. Tom comes in, and Jerry runs out, with Butch chasing after him as well. Soon, they end up in an alley, where an alley cat happens to be taking a nap. He wakes up and tries to grab Jerry for his dinner. Tom successfully grabs Jerry in time, and by flicking the ring on his head, makes random objects fall on a horrified alley cat. Butch then comes and is able to get the ring off Jerry's head after Jerry bites Tom's hands, which causes him to be sent flying to the dog. Tom and the alley cat then chase Butch and then wind up spinning and roll toward Jerry, and the ring gets stuck back on Jerry's head. When Tom is running away from Butch and the alley cat, he takes a shortcut to lose sight of them until he accidentally slips on a banana peel, which Jerry's ring then increases the size of; Tom slips on it again and rides on it toward the door of a pet store, leaving Tom unconscious. A kind old lady comes out and brings the two inside, putting them in two separate cages. However, Tom is accidentally paired with Spike and his son Tyke (who viciously beat him) while Jerry is left with two mice named Freddie (formerly Muscles) and Joey (his dumber partner) who bully a younger mouse, cute and dimwitted Nibbles. At first, Jerry proves to be unsuccessful in trying to stop the mouse bullies from hurting Nibbles until he uses the ring to turn them into hunks of cheese. When the cheese mice escape the cage and Nibbles fails to catch up with them since he intends to eat them, Jerry uses the ring to make Nibbles grow into a giant mouse capable of breaking free from the cage as he grows and catch up with the cheese mice as they escape the store. An unnamed boy (only known as Junior) comes and buys Jerry as his pet. The boy plays with Jerry until the ring produces magic, melting Tom. Escaping the cage, Tom sneaks outside and snatches Jerry from The Boy's hand. The upset boy tells his mother and she tells the police officer, who sends local/state police cars after the cat. Then, the alley cat and Butch, while still looking for Jerry, find Tom and they chase him. Meanwhile, Spike and Tyke get out of the building as well, but right when Tom steps on Tyke. At this point, Spike and Tyke are added in the chase. They run everywhere and Tom and Jerry escape by riding a bus. Suddenly, the bus stops and it reverses, causing Tom and Jerry to panic. The driver is Droopy, and then they are lost until the boy finds Tom and whistles, and the cat and mouse end up cornered in a garbage dump. Jerry uses the magic ring to freeze the dogs, alley cat, and local/state police cars. Now that they are safe, Tom and Jerry return home, where Tom once again tries to get the ring off, but fails in every attempt. Jerry hides in a kitchen cupboard and uses Furniture Ring Remover to get the ring off before throwing the ring in the basement. Tom gets the ring, but panics with fear because he realizes it is stuck firmly on his finger. Tom hears his master Chip coming and tries to get the ring off, to no avail. Tom quickly tries to trick Chip into thinking Tom has done a good job protecting his ring, but his plan fails when Chip discovers that his ring is on Tom's finger. Chip, believing that Tom attempted to steal his ring, becomes enraged and angrily kicks him out of the house with his fury, where the ring immediately falls off Tom's finger, and as he is pleased to see this, it unfreezes all who chase him to his horror. Nibbles manages to join the chase as he is still chasing the mice who are still turned into cheese. Jerry receives the salmon from Chip, which he then turns into a cheese by the ring's power, revealing that some of it remained in him since the ring was on his head the whole time. Category:Movie Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Turner Broadcasting System Europe